


Когда в учителях телевизор

by Wintersnow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 17:38:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wintersnow/pseuds/Wintersnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дин пожелал, чтобы Кас кое-чем научился<br/>Он и научился</p>
            </blockquote>





	Когда в учителях телевизор

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Television is Educational](https://archiveofourown.org/works/74417) by [Annie D (scaramouche)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaramouche/pseuds/Annie%20D). 



– Я бы хотел вылизать твою дырку.  
– Бля! Господи, Кас! Нельзя же так подкрадываться к человеку, будто… что ты только что сказал?  
– Твоя дырка. Я хочу вылизать ее. Очень хочу. Пожалуйста.  
– Ты… Ты себя вообще хорошо чувствуешь?  
– У меня жар. Это очень серьезно. Этот жар – в моих штанах.  
– Ладно, я собираюсь… постой-ка, ты под проклятием? Это проклятие? Ты чего это раздеваешься?  
– Я нуждаюсь в твоем пульсирующем мужском естестве. Это – мое единственное проклятие. Мне нужно, чтобы ты заполнил меня и накачал мою задницу своим восхитительным семенем.  
– …  
– Ты такой огромный, Дин. Мне нравятся большие члены. Однако я бы предпочел, чтобы он оказался внутри меня. Прямо здесь.  
– Срань господня! Почему ты… мне не нужно… встань немедленно!  
– Мою задницу нужно хорошенько вздрючить, Дин. Меня нужно наказать. Членом.  
– Ладно, Кас, когда я сказал, что тебе нужно выучить парочку грязных словечек, я совсем не это имел в виду! Это не сексуально!  
– Разве? Xм…  
– О Господи Боже, прекрати… прекрати себя растягивать… Я…  
– Я очень плохой ангел. Очень, очень плохой ангел.  
– Блядь ты ангельская, вот ты кто!  
– О, да! Я очень похотливый. Спасибо, Дин, это так правильно, вставь его прямо сюда, глубже, вот так, на всю длину. Ох, тебе бы лучше выебать меня как можно сильнее, пронзи меня насквозь.  
– ...  
– А затем ты наполнишь меня своим соком любви.  
– Сейчас же прекращай.  
– Позволь не согласиться. Я чувствую, как твой набухший жезл любви пульсирует глубоко внутри моего гладкого нутра.  
– Серьезно, заканчивай.  
– Мой стояк совсем другого мнения. Я буду… умф!  
– Ага, вот это гораздо лучшее применение для твоего галстука, если желаешь знать мое мнение. А вот теперь, понеслась!  
– !


End file.
